Runaway
by mexicana.princess
Summary: A story where Sasuke first sees Sakura running away from a group of men. A story where both Sasuke and Sakura will want to run away from situations they don't like. Lastly, a story about an apathetic singer and a compassionate student that live lives never imagined by the other. Will there be times where they'll want to run away from each other? NOT DARK! SasuSaku and more


Hi everyone! This is my very first story! I am a huge fan of fanfiction, and I have finally gotten the courage to write one myself!

Please keep in mind that this is MY VERY FIRST STORY! Please don't judge me! :3

* * *

Sasuke POV

It seemed busier than usual in here. Was the airport always this stuffy?

"Get out of the way!"

I turned around just in time to see a flash of blonde pass by. My eyes followed the person to see that it was a girl running in high heeled boots and a short skimpy dress. I also noticed that a group of men with cameras were following her. When they all rounded the corner, I took the liberty to turn around and notice that, behind me, there was a crew of cameramen, producers, and directors. Beside them, I saw a blonde girl wearing the same outfit as the girl who had just past by.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto called, "what do you think that was about?"

"I don't know, but I don't care," I answered.

"Geez Teme! Do you always have to have that stick up your ass?" he so kindly asked.

"Hn." I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Whatever Sasuke. Hey Shikamaru, what do you think?" Naruto asked.

"Seems like they're filming a movie, seems like a drag," Shikamaru drawled.

"For a second there, I thought the girl who ran by was in trouble. Did you see the size of those killer heels? I hope she doesn't hurt herself since she seems to be the stunt double," Naruto mused.

I turned back to the crew to notice that the girl, I guess I should say the actress, was indeed not the type be running in heels and breaking a sweat.

"Sasuke," Neji called, "we should get going. Sai just got a call from Kakashi and said to meet him at the studio at 4:15, it's already 3:30."

"Hn. Let's go."

I started leading us towards the exit of the airport, in the process, walking past the crew of filmmakers. Before we left, I heard the director call 'CUT' and say "Good job Sakura!"

In that moment, I turned around and saw "Sakura" take off the blonde wig, revealing waist long pink hair.

Sakura POV

_I'm going to die in these heels! This wig is really itchy! This dress is too short damnit! No one better see my ass! I swear!_

This is what is going through my head as I am currently running in a packed airport. Don't worry. I didn't rob anything or anyone, and no, I am not running from perverted men. I'm actually doing my job right now as a fucking stunt double. Once I graduate, I'm heading to medical school and never again will I have to do dirty work for lazy actresses like Ami Watanabe, or like what I love to call her, Ami Bitch.

_More running, less inner talking, Sakura! _I reminded myself.

Ahead I saw a group of guys around my age wearing caps and sunglasses. Really? Sunglasses? Inside an airport? They seemed like they were discussing something important. I needed to get through and they were in the way. It was their lucky day to be pushed aside.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled.

I didn't really give them time to fully move out of the way for, I kind of, sort of, shoved them out of the way. Although I was running at a pretty fast speed, I was able to catch a glimpse of the group of guys I had just intercepted. Pretty cute and handsome might I say. They looked kind of familiar too.

_Focus Sakura! You're working! This is not the time to think about hot guys!_ Inner Sakura reminded me.

I rounded the corner, alongside the crew of cameramen behind me.

"CUT" I heard Guy-san, the director, shout. "Good job, Sakura!"

I took that as a cue to take off the itchy and irritating wig. Once it was off, I let my beautiful long pink hair hang off my shoulders. Yes, people. It is 100% real, natural, etc. I take pride in my hair thank you very much. At that same moment, I didn't notice both Gai-san and Ami Bitch approach side by side from the director's stand.

"Sakura! Your youthfulness is what will make this movie a hit! The energy and youth that you used to run that long distance in those killer heels, will make everyone in the audience want to do the same!" said Guy-san.

"Thanks, Guy-san." I said while giving him a tired smile. "But honestly, I don't wish this upon anyone," I paused. "Or maybe just a certain someone." I told him while giving Ami a dismissive glance that I made sure she caught.

"Sakura-chan! Don't be like that! You know pretty darn well that if you weren't so manly, running those long distances and having big arm muscles, you wouldn't even have to be here in the first place!" She told in me in that sickening high pitched voice of hers.

"First of all, don't call me 'Sakura-chan' got it? Second of all, I'm _toned_ because I actually take care of my figure by doing sports, not by shaving off bone and injecting plastic into my body. And last but not least, if I'm _so_ manly, then how is it that I can walk in heels better than the spoiled little princess standing in your place?" I shot at her, giving her a satisfied smirk. I turned to the kind director and asked, "If that's all for today Guy-san, is it ok with you if I head home now?"

Shocked and speechless, I guess, Guy-san just nodded and kept his mouth shut. I took that as a sign to turn around and leave this damned place. It was extra stuffy today.

As I was heading out, I turned my head and noticed that Ami Bitch was red in the face and practically shooting steam out of her nostrils and ears. Quite an ugly scene, by the way.

_Ha! Take that Ami Bitch! No one makes a fool out of Sakura Haruno! _

Now, it was time to go home and get started on the shit load of homework that I put off to the last minute. In the words of the ever youthful Guy-san, 'Good job, Sakura!' you really know how to make life easier.

* * *

Well! That's chapter one! I'm currently writing chapter two, but what do you guys think? Should I continue?

Don't forget to leave a review! I will take anything to help me grow as a potential fanficiton writer!

out!


End file.
